1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine power connectors required to transmitt power from a shore power receptacle on the dock to which a vessel is moored to the marine power receptacle on the vessel itself. It is important that power be supplied the vessel on an uninterrupted basis to keep the bilge pump powered (a non-powered bilge pump could ultimately result in the loss of the vessel), the refrigerator operational, security systems operational, safety and emergency lights fuctional, etc.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
To date the currently available connectors (which define the present state of the art) are of a straight out, non-rotatable configuration. Now the average height of a marine power receptacle on a vessel is approximately 1 foot above deck level (which helps prevent water on the deck from sloshing into the receptacle, which would short out shipboard power and pose a fire hazard). When a power cord terminating in a currently available marine connector is plugged into the ship marine power receptacle, the connector's straight out design causes the hefty power cord to project horizontally over the deck at a height of one foot. This obstacle creates a potentially serious safety hazard to ship passengers strolling along the deck in that they could trip over the stiff power cord and even fall overboard into the water or onto the dock. There have been several recent cases in Florida alone in which individuals on vessels have tripped over marine power cords and grievously injured themselves.
Inherent in the supply of electricity to vessels via power cords is the ability for the connectors on either end of the power cord to rotate relative to the marine power receptacles on the dock and on the vessel. This requirement exists due to the effects of waves and tide. The former causes the vessel to pitch relative to the power cord, and the latter raises and lowers the elevation of the vessel relative to the dock. Unrelieved, the twisting stresses introduced into the power cord due to these effects will cause power cord, power cord connector, and/or marine power receptacle failure, with the attendant systems failures recited in Field of the Invention above and the potential for electrical fire.
The need for electrical connectors with the ability to rotate while maintaining an electrical connection has been recognized in the past and present. This need is especially great in situations where an electrical power cord is moved rotationally in relationship to an electrical connector.
Rotational movements of this type twist, kink and otherwise damage the power cord and the electrical connector which the cord is connected to. Additionally, an electrical connector often presents the power cord at an undesirable angle for practical usage. A common solution to these problems has been to construct an electrical connector which utilizes rotatable electrical contacts which have the additional function of acting as bearings for the rotational movement. The major problem encountered with these designs is the rapid wearing of the electrical contacts as they must bear all of the physical movements the power cord and the electrical connector are subjected to. This wearing of the electrical contacts causes inconsistencies in the electrical contact which creates conditions of ever increasing wear as a result of electrical arcing and eroding of the electrical contacts. Additionally, these designs require a large number of individual parts which increases the cost and complicates the construction, assembly and disassembly of the device.
The present invention eliminates the problems associated with the prior art as it does not rely upon the rotating electrical connections to act as bearings for the rotational movement and it is constructed with a minimum number of parts which simplifies its design and assembly and allows it to be manufactured inexpensively. Further, the present invention allows for the immobilizing of the rotating units in a pre-determined position should it be desired.